Summer's Blessings
by sora1213
Summary: As her mothers murdered trying to protect her Chelsea flees from her home and ends up on a small island. There she meets Vaughn, an animal trader that comes to the island now and again, and he teaches her to trust again. How will she react when the man who destroyed her old life shows up and secrets of her past are revealed? ChelseaXVaughn M for language blood and citrus later R&R
**Chapter 1**

 **Escape**

* * *

 **I don't own Harvest Moon or its characters, credit to whoever drew the pic I'm using, i found it on google so I'm not sure who it belongs to.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _It's so lonely here…._ Chelsea thought as she walked across the empty ranch to the run down house she lived in with her mother and step-father. _It used to be so lively here, but ever since Dad died in that accident years ago we've barley been getting by._ She looked over the empty fields, her long brown hair blowing in the light breeze, they just had to sell their last cow earlier that week, the chickens were the first to go though, as he couldn't stand the noise. Her blue eyes teared up a bit as she remembered her father showing her how to take care of the animals on the ranch as she was a child. She remembered the accident that took him from them five years ago.

* * *

She and her mother were in the village visiting several of the villagers when it happened. Her father was out in the pasture tending to the cows like he normally did when one of them got spooked by something and lashed out. Unfortunately, he was next to it milking another cow and it had kicked him the side of his head, killing him instantly. She remembered old man Takakura coming to find them in the village to inform them, remembered her mother running all the way back to find him lying dead in the pasture, Doc. Harvey had informed them that he had been there for several hours before anyone had found him. Chelsea had been fourteen then, and by the time she was fifteen her mother had remarried to someone who had been nice up until she had turned sixteen a year later.

* * *

As she got closer to the house she started to smell gas, she noticed the lights were on and she could hear **him** shouting, so she walked around to climb through her window, not wanting to walk into a fight. As she started to climb through it she was shoved out of it by her mother.

"Mom!" Chelsea shouted in surprise as she hit the ground, her nose scrunching up at the strong smell of gas, she looked up and saw her mother standing there, her normally sleek hair messed up, a bruise blooming on one side of her face.

"Not again..." Chelsea muttered as she stood, ready to go after the bastard, only to jump back as her red rucksack flew out the window and landed at her feet with a thump.

"Chelsea, baby, run!" Her mother's blue eyes looked frightened as there was banging coming from the other side of the door.

"Get out here you bitch!" came her step-father's voice from the other side. Chelsea saw her mother flinch as loud footsteps stomped across the house.

"Mom is he drunk again, did he hit you again?" she whispered at her mother as she watched her fumble for something in her pocket. "Mom, what's going on!?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but there's a letter in your bag that explains ever-" she stopped as they both heard the click of a gun. **"RUN!"** Her mother screamed as the door was kicked down. Chelsea hurried and grabbed her bag and looked up to see her mother facing her step-father, one of her hands out the window, holding something silver Chelsea couldn't make out.

"Where did the little bitch go?" Chelsea took a step back as she heard his voice, heard his words slur. She looked down as she felt her shoes get soaked in something, and realized she stepped in a puddle of gas.

"She's not here Daniel. She hasn't come home yet." _No, don't lie, not when he's like this, it only makes it worse._ Chelsea wanted to do something, but she was frozen where she was, until he saw her through the window.

"You lying little whore" He yelled and fumbled with the gun, his drunken stupor making it difficult. Her mother turned and looked out at her, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Run Chelsea! Get away from here, far away!"

"But what about you?" Chelsea cried as she took a few steps back.

"It's too late for me, baby." She said softly.

"What do yo-" Chelsea stopped as she heard the gunshot, watched as her mother jerked forward, her free hand bracing her against the window sill.

"I'm soo sorry, baby, I love you so much…" her mother whispered as she threw what she was holding onto the ground, and she realized as it was falling that is was the small silver lighter her father had given her mother, one of his last gifts to her. Chelsea screamed as it hit the gas soaked ground, a ring of fire engulfing her home.

"Jack, I tried…." She heard her mother whisper as her short red fell into her blue eyes. "Please be waiting for me…"

As her mother fell onto the window sill Chelsea turned and ran. She ran from her home; the once beautiful ranch she grew up on. From the man who took it all, all the money her and her mother worked so hard for, only to waste it at the bar.

As she ran she heard gunshots behind her, and stumbled as she felt a burning pain in her side, but she wouldn't stop, she had to get to the last boat. She heard more shots as she ran through the village, people were now coming out to see what the noise was about. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the once flourishing ranch was consumed in flames.

Chelsea refused to look back as she continued towards the pier, and she saw Rock pass her, running the way she was coming from, Gustav right behind him. She heard something heavy hit the ground and heard **him** screaming at her.

"Run all you want, you little bitch. I will find you, and you will end up like your whore of a mother!" Chelsea risked a look back and saw Rock and Gustav pinning him to the ground. With tears in her eyes she turned and kept running and boarded the boat, fleeing Forget-Me-Not Valley, a place she could no longer call home.

* * *

One of the workers showed her to one of the two cabins, trying to make small talk as Chelsea limped beside him, the pain in her side getting worse.

"That was quite a commotion in the village, do you know what happened?"

Chelsea shook her head, her hair sticking to her neck. "No, not really." She asked as she sat on the one tiny bed in the cabin. "Is there anything to drink?" she asked as the worker went to leave, her throat dry. He shook his head and left, closing the door behind him. As she leaned back against the wall she heard a light knock on the door and a girl walked in.

She looked to be a bit younger than Chelsea and had shocking pink hair that fell to her jaw held back by a red hair band, and narrow light brown eyes that missed nothing. She looked to be dressed for traveling; she was wearing a snug forest green sweater, loose fitting navy blue pants, and light brown boots. "Hi there, my mother couldn't help but over hear through these ridiculous walls that you were thirsty so she sent me over with some water." She held up a water bottle. "I'm Natalie by the way."

She gave Chelsea a small smile as she held out the water, and as she reached out for it she felt a sharp pain and her hand went to her side. As she pulled it away she felt nauseous at the sight of blood, after her father's accident she couldn't stand the sight of it. She heard Natalie gasp and leave the room.

 _She could have left the water._ Chelsea sighed and sat back on the bed, and just as she closed her eyes Natalie was back, this time a middle aged woman with the same pink hair piled up atop her head was behind her, a first aid kit in her hands.

"Hello dear, my name is Felicia, my daughter Natalie said that you were injured. Now I may not be a doctor but I can bandage you up just fine until we find one." She gave Chelsea a warm smile, and she could feel the tears form in her eyes.

"My name is Chelsea, and, ummm….. I don't really know how bad I'm hurt."

"How can you not know how bad you're hurt?" Natalie asked with a snort, and Felicia gave her a look that quieted her.

"Well, dear, it can't be that bad. At least let me bandage it for you." Chelsea nodded and pulled up the left side of her shirt and heard both of them gasp, and she looked at it and leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited. She couldn't call it a graze, the gash was too deep for that, but she wouldn't say it went in and out either. It had ripped the side of her waist open.

"Whoa, who the hell did you piss off?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie!" Her mother snapped as she sat next to Chelsea and dug through the kit. "Chelsea your shirt is pretty much ruined, but we can use it to help bandage you up, I don't believe there is enough gauze in here for that wound. Natalie go next door and grab one of your brother's button up shirts." She nodded and walked from the room. "Chelsea, I'm going to cut that off you and I need you to lay down on your right side, I need to clean this out.

She nodded and Felicia went to work with the scissors that she took from the kit, and when she was finished she dug through it to find some rubbing alcohol. At that moment they both heard shouting from the tiny hall.

"Mom need it, Elliot. You have three more just like it so you won't even miss it!" Natalie snapped at someone.

"At least tell me _why_ she needs it, Nat." someone snapped back, it sounded male, but not very deep.

"It's complicated…"

"Fine I'll just ask her myself."

"I wouldn't g-" Natalie stopped talking as the door opened and a young man walked in. He looked to be around the same age as Chelsea, maybe a little older. He had the same unusual pink hair, his brushed the tips of his ears, and the same brown eyes as his sister, just not as narrow, behind a pair of round wire framed glasses. He was taller than Natalie and was wearing a navy blue button up jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans, scuffed up brown boots coming out from under the frayed bottoms of his pants.

"Mom, can you tell me why… you need… one of my…. Shirts?" He stuttered when saw Chelsea lying there next to his mother, and she heart Natalie start to snicker at him, for she was only wearing a bra and her faded blue jeans. His face turned the same shade as his hair. "I'll… just… leave…"

"Elliot, just the person I need."

"Me?" Elliot squeaked.

'Yes, I'm going to have you hold Chelsea here down so I can clean her wound."

"Hold me down?" it was her turn to squeak.

"I have to clean it out and all we have is this rubbing alcohol, and that's going to sting something terrible. Natalie, I need you to cut this up so we can use it to hold the gauze down." Felicia held up the remains of her shirt and Natalie nodded, taking the shirt and started to quickly turn it into strips. Elliot walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Felicia poured some alcohol on it and Chelsea jerked away, making it spill onto the bed. "Elliot, you need to firmly hold her down."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to hurt her." He said in a quiet voice before using both hand, one on her shoulder and one on her hip, and pressed her into the bed.

Felicia nodded and practically poured the entire contents of the bottle on the wound. Chelsea let out an ear splitting shriek before everything went dark.

* * *

Chelsea woke up sometime later and saw Natalie sitting at the foot of the bed leaning against the wall, watching out the window as it poured outside.

"How long was I out?" she croaked, and Natalie passed her a bottle of water, which she opened and drained quickly.

"About two hours, I think. I stayed in here because I can't stand Elliot. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Chelsea sat up and noticed she was wearing a navy blue button up shirt.

"Can I ask you a question?" Natalie looked at her.

"Sure."

"How did you get shot?"

"I-I rather not talk about it right now." She said in a quiet voice, her thoughts going to her mother.

"Oh, sorry.' She was quiet for a moment, the sound of the rain getting louder. "So do you know where you're headed?"

"Anywhere but home." Chelsea said, staring out the window. "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, we're moving t-" Natalie was cut off as the boat jerked violently to one side, throwing them both from the bed.

"What the hell." Chelsea cursed and rubbed her shoulder that had hit the floor.

"Natalie!" The door flew open and Elliot stood there. "Gramps told me to see if you were okay."

"Yeah." Natalie said as she stood and helped Chelsea to her feet. "We're both fi- AHH!" Natalie screamed as the boat jerked again, causing all three of them to stumble.

"We need to get to the life boats." Elliot said and they all nodded and made their way to the main deck. Rain and waves were washing over the deck, making it hard to get to the life boats. As they got closer she saw Felicia already there, along with a short old man and most of the crew. Chelsea then froze as she realized she had forgotten her bag, and took off running back to her room.

"Chelsea!" Natalie screamed. "Where are you going?"

"I need my bag!" She yelled over the roar of the waves and thunder. She lost her footing and slammed into the wall as the boat rocked once again. She stumbled into her room and spotted her bag and she quickly slung it over her shoulders and onto her back. As she made it back onto the main deck she saw that the life boat was gone, as was most of the stuff on the deck. She ran to the edge and looked over to see that the boat had just touched the water.

"Chelsea!" Natalie yelled up to her. "Jump!" Chelsea looked behind her to see if anyone was left, but panicked as she saw a huge wave getting closer to the boat. She took a deep breath and jumped into the freezing water. The water felt like knives stabbing at her, and as she was swimming towards the surface she felt her head crack against something, then nothing as everything went black.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is my first time writing something that wasn't Fairy Tail. If you haven't realized the beginning takes place in the story of A Wonderful Life, then goes onto the game of Island of Happiness. There is going to be references to both games but it's not a cross over. I'm going to try to keep this kind of realistic; cows have to get pregnant before being milked, needs a rooster, season is longer than one month, ect…. Not sure when updates are going to be, between work and other stuff I'll try to update. Please enjoy and review, if you have questions feel free to ask, laters!**


End file.
